Gina
Gina is a female giraffe who is one of the lead characters in the Talking Friends ''Franchise and later in the hit crossover series, The crazy life of the 17 animal friends. She also appears in her own app " Talking Gina". Appearance Gina is a Tall Giraffe with small brown eyes, brown spots, Black hooves. She has a small tail and a peach face and short mane that connects all the way down to her back. Other Appearance The episode " angry parrots" she is dressed up as a princess to trick Pierre that she is an actual princess. She wore a pink crown and she had makeup on. Personality Gina is somewhat tomboyishly, she does not mind getting dirty because she is used to living in the wild. Gina lives in the jungle, she seems not to mind living out in the nature.She is not really into fashion that much, she even doesn't mind about the way she looks. Gina is very spunky, she likes to go on adventures outdoors. She rather go exploring with her friends than explore all by herself. Gina is a mother of 25 kids. Gina is motherly to her young, she likes to keep her children safe from danger. She seems to keep track on taking care of her kids. She is shown to be a kid-friendly,gentle, and heart-warming mother. She is also a very caring babysitter. She babysits her best friend Ginger all the time. She even treats Ginger like her own son. Gina may be a very safe mother and babysitter. But she is also is seen never getting cautious about Ginger when he is getting into trouble. In the episode, "jet pack cat" Ginger is way to young to ride a jet pack, The others warn Ginger to never ride a jet pack. Gina seems like the only one who does not mind Ginger riding a jet pack. Relationships Tom Gina has a crush on Tom shown in the Talking friends music video " You Get Me". Gina has some little scenes in the video. She kissed Tom when Tom was trying to kiss Angela. Tom seems to get annoyed by Gina when she is all over Tom. Ben They don't seem to have a big relationship, but Ben thought the idea of Gina dressing up as a Princess was a very great idea. Ben is seen to like Gina's ideas. Ginger Ginger and Gina are best friends that care for each other. Ginger is Gina's babysitter. Ginger barely gets bored when hanging around with Gina. Ginger is a trouble-maker, Every time he is up to not good. Gina is always involved in Ginger's mischief. Angela Both girls don't have much of a relationship (Mainly because of Angela’s mental issues, as with everyone else.) They do seem to be best friends full of "girl power". At the talking friends online shop, there is many backpacks, clothing, posters Etc with both Angela and Gina together. Pierre Pierre is extremely annoyed by Gina maybe because Gina is always hanging out with Ginger. Pierre thinks the games both Ginger and Gina play are way to childish. Pierre even kissed Gina by mistake thinking she was a princess, after Pierre noticed that the princess was Gina he said that Gina tastes like Ginger's spit. Family Gina has 1 child that has a big appearance in the " Talking Gina app". They love to play patty-cake with Gina. It is unknown who her husband is or was. Romance Tom Gina is all over Tom. She wants Tom all to herself. She maybe doesn't understand that Angela is dating Tom. Tom prefers to be with Angela instead of Gina. Gina might have some jealousy of Angela because Tom is in love with her. Gina always dreams to have a boyfriend someday. Talking Tom shorts The Talking Tom Minisode " Lights Out" Gina is a hidden Easter egg. A stuffed toy Gina is sitting on toms shelf. Gallery Talking Friends - Gina.jpg| Notes *Gina is a one of the characters not to appear in the reboot ''Talking Tom and Friends along with Pierre. *In Talking tom and friends, Gina does have a small cameo. A picture of Gina is seen on Hank's cereal box. *According to the Talking Friends Cartoons app, the reason she was a stuffed toy in the miniseries was because she was too busy to attend the filming. Probably to tend the babies. Talking Gina app Talk to Gina: she repeats what you say! Feed her carrots, ice cream, and strawberries. When she is thirsty give her lemonade and water. Do not poke her or else she will become sad Play patty cake with her to get on a high level. Category:Characters Category:Women Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Cameos Category:Female characters Category:Mothers Category:Other Apps Category:Template documentation Category:No-Longer Charaters Category:Talking Friends Category:Defunct Characters Category:Fathers Category:Male characters Category:Giraffes Category:Villains